


Screaming: An OT4 Email Chain Drabble

by allwaswell16



Series: OT 4/5 Very Silly Chat/Email Chain Drabbles [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chatting & Messaging, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Funny, Humor, M/M, OT4, Silly, email chain drabble, hopefully, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwaswell16/pseuds/allwaswell16
Summary: Another installment of the ot4 email chain. Three emails where Niall screams about: being jealous of Steve Aoki's friendship with Louis, the beautiful black and white photo of Louis on his Instagram clearly taken by Harry, and Louis' dog.Also includes: jokes about dog poo (obviously), Harry's red coat, dogs Liam doesn't Instagram, and much more!Wordplay prompt: Scream





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveisalaserquest17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisalaserquest17/gifts).



> I'm not sure what to say for myself. I was going to post a preview of my Big Bang fic that has a scream in it for this, but then I decided it didn't stand on its own well enough. So an email chain drabble it is!
> 
> This is part of a prompt challenge that a group of us are participating in for the prompt "Scream". To read the other amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, you can [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scream/works) and to see all fics written as part of the challenge, you can [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/2017_hl_prompt_challenge/works).

================================================================

**New Message**

**To** :  donnysoldier28@gmail.com, randysdonuts@savethewhales.org, CraicDirection@hotmail.com, TheRealBatMan@aol.com

 **Subject** : SCREAM I’M SCREAMING

\---------------------------------------------

CraicDirection:                I see how it is.

Randysdonuts:                ???

TheRealBatMan:           Do I even want to know what this is about?

Donnysoldier28:            Ya ok nialler?

CraicDirection:                NO I AM NOT OKAY LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON.

Donnysoldier28:            what ?? what have I done then?

CraicDirection:                WORKING WITH STEVE AOKI IS THE MOST EXCITING THING YOU’VE EVER DONE IN YOUR CAREER IS IT? NO MENTION OF THE BIGGEST BOYBAND IN THE WORLD. NO MENTION OF ANY PARTICULAR IRISHMEN WHO HAPPEN TO BE THE PRESIDENT OF THE LOUIS TOMLINSON FAN CLUB.

Randysdonuts:               I completely agree Niall. Quite rude.

CraicDonuts:                   DO FIVE YEARS COUNT FOR NOTHING?????????????????????????????????

Randysdonuts:               I shall punish him later, Niall. You can count on me.

TheRealBatMan:           I knew I shouldn’t have opened this email. When will I learn?

CraicDirection:                WHAT ABOUT MADISON SQUARE GARDEN YOU WANKER

TheRealBatMan:           Niall did you just post a selfie of you crying?

CraicDirection:                Check my snapchat Liam. I’m also screaming in that.

TheRealBatMan:           I’m not going to do that.

Randysdonuts:               There’s another snap of him pouring a bottle of Irish whiskey over one of the 1D vinyls and he captioned it “pour one out for the good times”

TheRealBatMan:           I didn’t need to know this.

CraicDirection:                I’M THROWING MY BLUE BANDANA IN THE GARBAGE. THEN I’M BURNING THE GARBAGE AND THEN HAVING THE ASHES VAPORIZED

Donnysoldier28:            Niall, I just got a text from Steve that his car got egged last night. You wouldn’t know anything about that would you?

CraicDirection:                I’M GOING BACK TO IRELAND AND NEVER COMING BACK

 

 

 

================================================================

**New Message**

**To** :  donnysoldier28@gmail.com, randysdonuts@savethewhales.org, CraicDirection@hotmail.com, TheRealBatMan@aol.com

 **Subject** : SCREAM I’M SCREAMING PART TWO

\---------------------------------------------

CraicDirection:                It’s so lovely. I can’t. I can’t even talk about it.

TheRealBatMan:           Does this have anything to do with the crying selfies you just posted? I need to take you off my notifs.

CraicDirection:                Yes, it does Liam, my young friend.

TheRealBatMan:           I’m actually a few weeks older than you, but okay

Randysdonuts:               Are you alright Niall?

CraicDirection:                That photo. THAT PHOTO HARRY! The one on Lou’s Insta. The one you’ve taken of Lou at his family’s house. I’m just. I’m a little choked up that’s all. IT’S SO BEAUTIFUL. YOU’VE CAPTURED A BEAUTIFUL PHOTO OF THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PERSON.

Randysdonuts:               Well, thank you, Niall. I thought it was very nice as well.

Donnysoldier28:            Well, if you liked that one you should see all the nudes. They’re pretty great

TheRealBatMan:           And that’s my cue to go

Randysdonuts:               I probably shouldn’t send them over email though.

CraicDirection:                Maybe a bound book of them for my table?

Randysdonuts:               Oh, lovely! I’ll let you know when it’s finished. I’ll have to make one for myself as well!

 

 

 

================================================================

**New Message**

**To** :  donnysoldier28@gmail.com, randysdonuts@savethewhales.org, CraicDirection@hotmail.com, TheRealBatMan@aol.com

 **Subject** : SCREAM I’M SCREAMING PART THREE

\---------------------------------------------

CraicDirection:                LOUIS OMFG I’M SCREAMING! CLIFFY! YOUR DOG!!!!! He is glorious, Lou! When can I come over and pet him and take him for a walk and play in the garden with him and teach him to fetch?

Donnysoldier28:            Come over anytime mate! Could use someone to help pick up all the dog poo poos in the garden.

Randysdonuts:               Excuse you, but when have you ever picked up the dog poo in the garden?

TheRealBatMan:           You got a dog, Lou? Why am I always the last to know everything?

Donnysoldier28:            Well, maybe if you had my notifs on like Niall, you’d know about my life, Liam.

TheRealBatMan:           I don’t feel the need to like and comment on every selfie you post, Louis.

CraicDirection:                I’m gonna have to revoke your Louis Tomlinson fan club membership, Li.

Donnysoldier28:            At least I post pictures of my dog. Some people keep theirs secret and never post a pic of it, LIAM.  Liam “I have a dog that I don’t put on Instagram” Payne. Am quite proud of me dog. He’s beautiful with gorgeous brown curls and long legs.

TheRealBatMan:           You really have a type, don’t you?

Randysdonuts:               Now, now, love. Perhaps, Liam is just worried about their privacy. Sometimes I just want a night to blend into the crowd too, you know? Like at that Kings of Leon concert the other day.

TheRealBatman:            You wore a long, bright red coat to that concert, Harry.

Randysdonuts:               What’s your point, Liam?

TheRealBatMan             :            Nothing. Never mind. I’m watching the SAG awards and can I just say Winona Ryder is making some very strange faces. Even stranger than when Harry looks at Lou.

Randysdonuts:               Well, that's me, Liam, and if you don't like me, then whatever. 

Donnysoldier28:            Did you all hear about the great joke I made about the red coat?

Randysdonuts:               It wasn’t that clever, Lou. Just drop it.

Donnysoldier28:            But they’ll think it’s funny!

Randysdonuts:               It’s not that funny.

Donnysoldier28:            But you laughed really hard and did that honking noise!

TheRealBatMan:           To be fair, Harry laughs at everything you say whether or not it’s funny.

Donnysoldier28:            Except I am always funny, so there’s that.

CraicDirection:                WHATS THE JOKE?? I WANT TO LAUGH AT LOUIS’ JOKES TOO!

Donnysoldier28:            Well, when Harry came down the stairs in that coat I started singing “I chimed in with a haven’t you people ever heard of closing the god damn door” Get it?? Like the red coat in that Panic at the Disco video?

CraicDirection:                BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Randysdonuts:               I really didn’t want you to tell that story, Lou.

Donnysoldier28:            Love, are you pouting now? I’m sorry. :(

Randysdonuts:               Maybe.

Donnysoldier28:            Would it help if I make it up to you?

Randysdonuts:               Yes. I’ll forgive you if you let me hold you down until you’re screaming for it.

Donnysoldier28:            What time will you be home again?

TheRealBatMan:           I’ve got to stop opening these emails.

 

***

[Tumblr post for Screaming: An OT4 Email Chain Drabble--reblog if you liked it! ](http://allwaswell16.tumblr.com/post/156678970786/screaming-an-ot4-email-chain-drabble-by)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! If you liked it, please reblog the tumblr post and/or leave kudos and/or comments! Come talk to me on tumblr anytime! xx
> 
> Thank you to the Squadron group chat for their ideas for this email chain! And for the use of some of their exact quotes. lol. And for their support, always. Julie, I wrote the second email for you! Even sooner than expected! xx


End file.
